


How to Pick up Chicks (Dudes) 101

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [31]
Category: Super Junior, Wonder Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #33 - Flirt</p><p>Sunmi is only mentioned in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Pick up Chicks (Dudes) 101

**Title:** How to Pick up ~~Chicks~~ Dudes 101  


According to Heechul, it would simply be a matter of a few simple steps, and Kibum would be his forever – eternally, although now he was being redundant, wasn’t he?

ONE: Be charming and treat him like glass

“Hey Kibum, wait! I’ll get the door for you!” Kibum turned to look at the elder, perplexed. He was capable of opening his own doors, so why did Yesung need to do it for him? But, before he could open the door and walk through on his own, Yesung was there, one hand of his knees as he panted and held the door open for the younger.

“After you, Kibum darling.”

Kibum was even more confused. “Is this some sort of joke? You need to work on your jokes Yesung.”

TWO: Find the secret kink and tease him

Yesung had no idea how he was going to accomplish this, this “make him want you by using his secret kink against him” plan of Heechul’s, but Heechul had stressed this one, saying “you need him to start thinking about you in that sense now, so that you occupy at least part of his mind.” Yesung really didn’t get this, didn’t understand, but then again he’d never been in serious love before, or serious lust before, as he was now.

It took a lot of observation, and a stealthy questionnaire, for Yesung to realize that Kibum loved people in glasses. Luckily, he had a pair or two, and it was no hardship wearing them and purposefully being around Kibum. No hardship at all. He just hoped that his red glasses were affecting the other boy.

THREE: Be alternatively secretive and blunt

“I like someone, but they don’t know it. Yet. Eventually they might catch on. I love their smile. And I think I need to get laid if I’m obsessing over a smile.”

Kibum didn’t even know what to say to that. Yesung had been hanging around too much if that kind of logic made sense. “Who do you like? Sunmi?”

“Nope. Not her! And it’s a SECRET” Yesung whispered conspiratorially.

Kibum shrugged and turned back to the television.

FOUR: Roses and confessions a.k.a. Be romantic

He wasn’t sure that he had been that successful thus far. In fact, he was sure that it was all failure, and he didn’t know what he would do if this last plan failed.

\---~~~---

“Kibum. You got a bouquet of roses.” Eeteuk was bouncing up and down excitedly at the romantic gesture, but Kibum was confused. Who would send him roses? He really only knew people in the entertainment business.

There wasn’t a note, which perplexed him even more, but he accepted them anyways, deciding that the memory of a secret admirer would be sweet and something to share with the grandchildren.

The next day roses came again, again with no note. And the next, and the next. For fourteen days.

On the fourteenth day he didn’t receive roses in the same manner as the previous thirteen days. Yesung was outside his bedroom door when he awoke, and thrust the flowers into his hands. “It wasn’t a secret admirer. It was me. I love you.”

Kibum smiled, genuinely, and said “You didn’t have to go to this much trouble, but it was sweet. I love you too.”

And they kissed as Yesung thought to himself “finally! Success!”

**Author's Note:**

> I remain not so proud of this fic. It felt like it was too short for the format I chose. *shrug*


End file.
